Until we die
by Nightmares are dead
Summary: What if Integra commited a really big mistake? Set after the end of the manga. AlucardxSeras One-shoot.


**I do not own Hellsing or any of its characters, sadly...

* * *

**

Until we die.

Thirty long years had passed since the great last battle, the victory of monsters over men, the thrill of a million deaths, the true test for all the weak, the true game for all the strong, the greatest fanatical stand, the proof of no Gods, the scarlet flood of London, the end of all she had fought for… Yes, thirty long years had passed since Hellsing's greatest pet vampires had defeated Millennium. The victory had meant that the Protestants, the British, the weapons of their Queen were the most fearsome of them all. Joy ran through the veins of all those who still stood human, proud of their accomplishments and bloodshed in the name of all the ones lost before. Yes, many had died, but the vendetta was indeed worth their lives, which they had so solemnly given with honor in the name of their leader and Queen. Indeed thirty years had passed since she had seen her pet in his true form. She had seen him truly fight. She had seen his pain as the one man he thought pure had given his humanity for his selfish reasons. He had seen his proud face as he saw his fledgling with bright vermilion eyes, shadows fuming from her body as she stood beside me, ready to destroy at his simple command. For once he saw him look at her as an equal, as somebody worth fighting for, and she thought he heard him tell her to wait for him. She really couldn't tell for it was a mental connection which she had received for some inexplicable reason a drift of. But her answer was clear in her eyes, as their intensity grew and the bloodlust shredded. Yes, thirty years ago Alucard disappeared to nowhere and everywhere, became nothing and everything, existed but yet didn't. Yes, thirty years ago Seras Victoria had begun to plunge into utter depression.

Twenty years ago the young girl I cherished as my own sister had hit rock bottom. She had become nothing but a puppet, my puppet. At first she had eagerly fulfilled her tasks, wishing that her master would be proud of her, as she thought he was still watching over her. But as time flew by both of us begun to suspect that we would never see him again, that he was forever and more gone. That is why twenty years ago, Seras became a ghoul with free will. She had no opinion, no thoughts, no desires, no hope, no hunger or thirst, no anger, no sadness, no happiness, no life and no death. Because of these reasons, twenty years ago I decided to seal her away, and as her last wish, was requested to wake her up in ten years. Twenty years ago I sent what was left of my sanity and heart to sleep for ten years, wishing with all of my heart that I may fulfill my promise to the young girl.

Ten years ago I killed my sister. As she had requested, I awoke her from her dearest slumber, and she had, of course, asked for her beloved Master. At the moment I didn't know how to tell her that we had all lost faith on his return, but after two or three, or maybe even ten, minutes of silence she got the point. She had always been a bright girl; I really did understand why Alucard would find such a girl interesting. She had cried for ten days and ten nights, refusing to eat, refusing to stop, refusing to kill or to do anything but cry. On the tenth night she had come up to my office, my sword in her hands. She then pleaded for my mercy and her death. It didn't take long to convince me; my silver blade crossed her heart as she thanked me. Yes, ten years ago I killed Seras Victoria.

And now, today, thirty years after the great victory, twenty years after Sera's seal and ten years past her death here I stood in front of the greatest weapon known to man, the greatest fear to any creature, the undying count, the No Life King. Here I stood in front of a devastated Alucard, with his Queen's grave behind me, who was begging the God's which he didn't believe in for piety, forgiveness. He had never wanted anything in his undead life but gore and blood. He anticipated nothing but a bloody fight. He had never desired anything more than the screams of weaklings as he devoured them. But that all had changed with his Queen. He wanted her more than anything, feeling ecstasy at every moment with her by his side. He anticipated nothing more than to see her grow into his No Life Queen and be able to love her with all of his might. He desired her body, her soul, her heart, all of her. He desired for her to be his and no one else's for the rest of eternity. And now she was gone forever. And so here I stood, in front of my pleading servant, feeling the guilt consume my body. I slowly slid the sword which had killed his Queen out.

"Alucard." I stated as he looked up, blood dripping, as if unlimited, form his eyes.

"Yes, my master?" his voice broken and shattered, no spirit to it anymore.

"How many souls have you left my pet?" his eyes glowed with questions as he answered

"One, my master. I had to kill all to be able to exist in this dimension of time and space." My sword softly punctured the skin above his heart. His eyes widened with gratitude. "Mas-"

"Shush my pet. Now that your mission is fulfilled, there is no need for you anymore Lord Vlad. Therefore, I must exterminate you once and for all." She quickly stabbed his heart. "May God have mercy on you." Her tears fell as his grin took over his face and his mind invaded hers one last time. "_It has been a pleasure Integra._" His ashes fell to the ground without a single sound. There I stood alone, sad and dead inside. Yes, thirty years after the great victory, twenty years after Sera's seal and ten years past her death here I stood in front of the greatest weapon known to man, the greatest fear to any creature, the undying count, the No Life King. Well, at least his ashes.


End file.
